I'll Say A Thousand Words or More
by Makai Goddess Ookami
Summary: Little snippets into House and Chase’s relation ship. [House x Chase][House x Wilson][1sentence Challenge]
1. Leap of Faith

**I'll Say A Thousand Words or More  
**by _Makai Goddess Ookami_

**Pairing(s):** Gregory House x Robert Chase, Gregory House x Wilson, and One-Sided Robert Chase x Old Third Grade Teacher (As a Joke).  
**Rating**: PG  
**Warnings**: Slash, Mentions of Sex, Cheating, Mild Language  
**Summary**: 1sentence Challenge Little snippets into House and Chase's relation ship. House x ChaseHouse x Wilson  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own _House, M.D.,_ as it belongs to its respective owners (whom I am oblivious of). I also don't own _IPod_... Though, I do have _RCA Lyra_… Damn. I don't own Savage Garden's "A_ Thousand Words_" either... Shit... Then there's _LiveJournal_ and _1sentence_ _Challange_ which really aren't mine...  
**Rants: **I know, I know. That damned Ookami posted another _House, M.D_. fanfic. Once again, this might be rather weak, but it's kind of the basis for another fic idea I've been toying around with. So if anyone cares about my works, look in here for hints. I mean, seriously, go figure. Oh, and I really don't have anything against Wilson. My OTP for the fandom is House x Chase, but House x Wilson is excellent if done right as well. :) And uh... I was going to say something else, but now I don't remember... OH! Kudos to anyone who recognized the title! It's actually a line from "_A Thousand Words_" by Savage Garden. (Bitter Laughter) And I didn't really do the 1sentence challange on LiveJournal. I mean, I wasn't slotted to do it. I did it for the hell of it.

* * *

**Comfort** – Chase pat the older male's back awkwardly doing his best to ignore the quiet, uncharacteristic sniffles escaping from between the fingers hiding House's face.

**Kiss** – House wasn't sure what drove him to do it and the extreme discomfort and confusion on Chase's face after the rough kiss was enough to entertain him for the rest of the day.

**Soft** – House had come to associate Chase with soft after entering the younger male's apartment and lying on the couch they both melted into, covered in the soft and fluffy mink blanket.

**Pain** – Chase knew House was in pain, the damn pills he took showed that, yet when they tumbled out of the bed and he landed on the older male's leg and the pain showed on his face did it occur to Chase how bad it really was.

**Potatoes** – House hated rabbit food, as he liked to call it, and even when Chase cooked his ass off for Thanksgiving House had to mention the damn mashed potatoes, carrots and celery outnumbered everything else there.

**Rain** – Chase loved standing in the rain, and even on occasion could be found dancing in it, much to House's displeasure.

**Chocolate** – After spending many years around women (at home and at work) House had come to learn that chocolate was a sacred thing, however, he was surprised to learn that Chase loved it just as much as Stacy did when PMS hit in.

**Happiness** – At first, what he had with House only brought about bitter emotions of selling himself out, then content-ness, worth, and pleasure, but the day Chase realized what he had with House brought about Happiness he nearly choked to death on his cereal.

**Telephone** – Chase would call House one million times, and the damned male would never pick up, but the day he borrowed Wilson's cell and House finally answered his telephone Chase was heartbroken.

**Ears** – If House had learned one thing from sleeping with Chase, it was that his ears were his sensitive spot, and he had taking a knack to nibbling on the lobe whenever they were alone or at the most inappropriate of moments.

**Name** – Chase never much cared for what House moaned in his sleep, but after a while he noticed that Wilson's name was popping up a lot in the middle of the night.

**Sensual** – Chase's touch was feather-light, whether it was accidental brushings at work, or the experienced caresses he used while they were entangled together in bed.

**Death** – Working at a hospital as a doctor, one would think that Chase could handle the sight of people dying, but upon hearing about his mother's death he was crushed, and House was left to pick up the pieces.

**Sex** – At first, it had only been about sex and an attempt to satisfy urges they'd both been feeling, and by the gods it felt like the best sex either of them had had in years.

**Touch** – Chase had grown accustomed to House's rough and clumsy touch, much as the other had come accustomed to his feather-light ones, and when Wilson had managed to steal House from him, both of them could still feel the ghost of the other's touch.

**Weakness** – While Chase had many weaknesses, such as cute girls, kittens, chocolate, and his ears, he had yet to find any of House's, which pissed him off because he hated being at the disadvantage.

**Tears** – Even as he wiped the tears from his eyes, shoving the other male away, he swore he wasn't crying, after all, he didn't _really _care House was leaving him for that lying, thieving jackass Wilson.

**Speed** – House liked going fast, this didn't come as a surprise anyone, and watching him speed away on the motorcycle seemed right to Chase, as if that was exactly where he was meant to be.

**Wing** – Sometimes, when House is dreaming, Chase has feathery white wings like an Angel, and for some reason, that thought never really bothered him.

**Freedom** – One of the great things about being single was the emotional freedom he was allowed, yet Chase had to have been a hell of a masochist because he always needed to be with someone who demanded all of his love, even if they didn't really love him back.

**Life** – House lay on the couch, Chase curled up against him with a bowl of popcorn just out of his reach, and he realized, he wouldn't mind laying like this for the rest of his life, but only if Chase would share the damn popcorn.

**Jealousy** – Chase walked in to see House and Wilson laughing, and he bit back the bitter remark, handed House the file and left, but that didn't stop either of the men noticing the jealous look that had remained in the blonde's eyes.

**Hands** – House liked Chase's hands, which he knew was a weird thought, but they were slim, quick, warm, and felt perfectly matched with his own.

**Taste** – For Chase, a lot of things revolved around taste, which amused House to no end, and the only food he was willing to share with the other was unbelievably godlike, and tasted like the best damn food in the world.

**Devotion** – House hated sleeping with Wilson, because the male would always regret not being faithful to his wife, and they both knew poor Chase, while clueless, was still hopelessly devoted to his bitter co-worker.

**Forever** – House never promised 'forever', because he liked to remind Chase that 'forever' was a god-awful long time and nothing ever really lasted that long anyway.

**Blood** – So technically the sight of blood shouldn't really have surprised House much, but watching the liquid trickle down Chase's arm invoked a kind of terror and anger in him he knew shouldn't be there.

**Sickness** – As a doctor, Chase reasoned he was supposed to diagnose and cure any sickness he came across, however, seeing House stuck in bed with the flu brought about a twisted guilty pleasure of watching the other male squirm, sweat and moan.

**Melody** – It surprised Chase at first, to learn that House was the kind of person to always have music playing at home, and on his IPod, but after a while he got some of the damn melodies stuck in his head at the oddest of times.

**Star** – Chase had a gold star sticker on his fridge, one that House teased him about relentlessly, but a faint blush rose to the blonde's cheeks every time he thought about his old third grade teacher.

**Home** – House's place was just a house, and no matter how often he stayed there, even after he sort of move in, Chase still found it hard to call the place 'home'.

**Confusion** – After House kicked him out and left him for the damned Wilson, Chase was lost in a web of tears, anger and confusion as he struggled to find exactly what it was he did wrong.

**Fear** – Chase had an insane fear of garden gnome's, one House had yet to figure out why, and when one ended up sitting on the kitchen table, though it honestly wasn't House's fault Chase refused to speak to him for a week.

**Lightning**/**Thunder** – While Chase claimed he wasn't afraid of storms, he still liked to cuddle against House wrapped in the other's arms, never sleeping a wink until the storm passed, and sometimes House would stay up with him, just holding him.

**Bonds** – They say bonds of friendship are hard to break, but whoever had the gall to say that was the stupidest man alive, Chase thought bitterly, because he hadn't once talked to Wilson ever since that day, even though the two of them had come to be close friends.

**Market** – Chase liked going to the Farmer's Market for fresh fruits and vegetables because as a cook he liked to know what he did was good, and the day he was too sick to go House was forced to suffer through the whining.

**Technology** – While technology was indeed a blessing, it was also a curse, because while he loved the damn computer to death, House still couldn't figure out how to fix it for the life of him, and hated resorting to Chase for help.

**Gift** – The small colourfully wrapped present still lay on his desk, and House stared at it for what seemed like hours, because he hadn't known he was supposed to get a gift for Chase for Christmas too.

**Smile** – Chase had a cute smile, warm and bright, and every time House saw it he had the urge to kiss the damn blonde just to wipe it off of his face.

**Innocence** – One of the first things House noticed about Chase when he slept was that he had an air of childish innocence, from the fluffy blonde hair, the slightly blushed cheeks, to the slightly curled fist by his head as if he was about to suck on his thumb.

**Completion** – Something about the way Chase curled against him, kept him warm at night after keeping him company during the day brought out an odd sort of completion within House, one he hadn't ever gotten from Wilson.

**Clouds** – Chase has caught House leaning against the wall outside staring at the clouds more then once, and sometimes, House lets him stand there and stare too.

**Sky** – House has brilliant blue eyes, and Chase absolutely loves them, because when it comes to the pure colour of them, even the sky has nothing on his eyes.

**Heaven** – While neither of them really believed in Heaven, Chase supposed it would be a nice place to go, even just for vacation, because he doubted he'd end up there forever.

**Hell** – Whether he really meant it or not, hearing Chase tell him to go to hell was a blow House wasn't quite ready to take.

**Sun** – Shielding his eyes from the sun, Chase stared up at the hospital into what he knew to be House's office, and bitterly wondered if the other male was already in.

**Moon** – House shifted his weight ever so slightly so that Chase's weight wasn't completely on top of him while he slept, and his eyes trailed out the window, staring into the sky at the absence of the moon, for once regretting the whole thing with Wilson.

**Waves** – House loved Chase's waterbed, because it was just the right height to fall into, and the small waves it made always pissed off Chase as he tried to sleep.

**Hair** – House found it humorous that there was a poll amongst the nurses who had the better hair out of Wilson and Chase, and House had to say Chase because softness the faint scent of strawberries was just so much fun to nuzzle into.

**Supernova** – Of all the things Chase had ever found good and pleasurable, having sex with House was at the top, the mixture of pain, bliss and devotion was like an explosion, a supernova even, and neither of them could ever wait for the next time.


	2. Persistant Little Bugger

**I'll Say A Thousand Words or More  
**by _Makai Goddess Ookami_

**Pairing(s):** Gregory House x Robert Chase, Gregory House x James Wilson, and mentioned James Wilson x Random Woman  
**Rating**: PG  
**Warnings**: Slash, Mentions of Sex, Cheating, Mild Language  
**Summary**: (1sentence Challenge.) Little snippets into House and Chase's relation ship. House x Chase. House x Wilson.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own _House, M.D.,_ nor do I own Savage Garden's "A Thousand Words", they belong to their respective owners, of which I am both ignorant of and too lazy to find out.  
**Rants: **I don't know what hit me, but I had the urge to continue this. I think I picked the wrong title for it, because I'm inspired to do twenty chapters, fifty words each, which in the end, equals one thousand. I'm such a poet. Go figure. xD

**Once again, I'd like to apologize to any Wilson fans, and any House x Wilson shippers out there**. _I really don't have a problem with either, and House x Wilson is starting to grow on me. One of these days, I'll post a story to make up for it._

_

* * *

_

51.** Bored** – When House was bored he liked to torment Chase, not that he considered it torment, but he liked to pick on the blonde all the same.

52.** Dominant** – From the moment they hit the bed House and Chase wrestled for who was to be on top, and by biting Chase's ear House won the chance to be dominant once again.

53**. Food** – When it came to food, Wilson's was awesome, but Chase's was the best, but that didn't stop House from stealing both of their lunches all the same.

54**. Collars** – House could honestly say he was never much interested in S&M, but after seeing Chase wear a dog collar, he couldn't resist the urge to try it anyway.

55**. Gravity** – House supposed it was amusing, the way Chase kept coming back to him, even after the Wilson incident, as if gravity dictated they should be together.

56**. Irritated** – Chase ducked out of House's office and shook his head when Cameron tried to go in, shaking his head and saying House was irritated about something and throwing things.

57**. Jump** – Chase knew House was crazy, but he thought he had known the other man's limits, at least until House mentioned going Bungee Jumping.

58**. Lonely** – Seeing Chase sitting all alone and depressed like wasn't common, but Wilson couldn't stop the thoughts about it being his fault Chase was lonely.

59**. Music** – While Chase really didn't mind listening to music around the house, he still had to convince House they weren't going to listen to whatever crap pop was playing while having sex.

60**. Nowhere** – Resisting the urge to yell at House some more, Chase bit his tongue, realizing that the stupid argument was going nowhere and fast, and that he should just hurry up and pack his bags and leave.

61**. Pride** – House stood, his back to Chase, and said nothing, and Chase knew it was because he was too proud to admit he was wrong and say sorry.

62**. Smirk** – Though he knew it was wrong, Chase couldn't help but smirk at Wilson as he stood over his fallen form, because in the end, he'd gotten House.

63**. Spray** – Letting out a surprised squeak, Chase feel back against the counter as he dried his face, House laughing his ass off from the sink, spraying at Chase with the nozzle again, just for good measure.

64**. Standing** – Cuddy was just standing there staring as House rolled his eyes and closed the elevator doors before returning his lips to Chase's neck, having successfully pinned him to the wall.

65**. Truce** – While Cuddy couldn't expect him not to hold a grudge against Wilson and House, they all had to call truce to the bitter fights if they wanted to keep their jobs.

66**. Sympathetic** – Though he didn't care much for showing it in public, House was sympathetic to Chase's broken leg, as the poor thing hadn't done anything wrong, but didn't care much it was Chase in pain.

67.** Uncomfortable** – The silence in the room was deafening and uncomfortable as Chase was almost positive House was sleeping with Wilson, and Wilson was almost positive that Chase knew.

68.** Snooze-Button** – One of the many pleasure's of House's morning was to hit the snooze-button three or four times before waking up, but having Chase spend the night meant the blonde was closer to the damn clock and always hit the button first.

69**. Obvious** – Chase reasoned he should have known House was sleeping with Wilson, and as he watched the gestures and heard the jokes he realized it had been really obvious.

70**. Voice** – Chase closed his eyes tighter and rolled over trying to go back to sleep and to ignore the fact that he could hear House and Wilson's voices in the next room.

71.** Wonder** – Chase found it a wonder House could ever find anything in his apartment, and couldn't resist the urge to clean the place up whenever he was over which drove House crazy.

72.** Young** – House supposed it would be nice to be young again, he could settle for being Chase's age, because just looking back on his life in full left a bit of bitter emptiness.

73.** Zombie** – Chase had said House looked like a zombie in the morning as a joke and if he knew it would have meant being pushed into the shower and pounced upon with the older male making short, undead moans he would have done it long ago.

74.** Amused** – While he supposed it was rather amusing and cute, House found that he rather liked Chase getting protective of him at the thought of some woman – or man, in rare occurrences - stealing him away.

75.** Candles** – It was Chase's idea to light the candles around the room and turn the light's off before having sex, and for once House had to admit the blonde had made a smart move for once.

76.** Bite** – One of the things that brought immense joy to House's life was that Chase's neck and ears were so bitable, and as much as Chase hated being bit, House loved to bite even more.

77.** Deck** – They all sat around the table with the deck of cards between them, each seeing who would move to cut it first, and House was the only one not surprised when Chase gave in and reached for it, but House beat him to it, just for fun and to watch Chase's annoyed look.

78.** End** – Neither Chase nor Wilson were ever able to deduct why exactly House left Wilson and returned back to Chase, but in the end, they supposed it really didn't matter after all.

79.** Fire** – The first time he was able to put up with it, by the fifth it was annoying, but by the eighth click of the lighter to ignite a fire and let it die House was going crazy and made Chase put away the lighter.

80.** Game** – One of the first things Chase learned about House was that everything was a game to him, and while it shouldn't have surprised him that's all their relationship was, it still hurt all the same.

81.** Handcuffs** – So technically House probably should have wondered what Chase was doing with a pair of handcuffs hiding in the bottom of one of his drawers, but all that came to mind was using them later that night.

82.** Ice** – House didn't know what he hated more, the cold shoulder Chase was giving him, or the icy glares that were thrown his way whenever Wilson was with him.

83.** Interested** – Upon thinking about his relationship with House, Chase figured it wouldn't have really worked out anyway, because while he could feign interest to the older male's hobbies, the other wouldn't even pretend to be interested in his.

84.** Jewel** – House had never known Chase to get so protective of anything – with the exception of him – but he supposed the gold jeweled pendant his grandmother gave him was worthy of it.

85. **Kind –**Chase was a kind and compassionate soul and House was the complete opposite, yet it never really surprised anyone that they hooked up in the end.

86**. Leather** – Some things were meant for lover's eyes only and upon House seeing Chase in the pair of black leather pants he owned, House deemed this as one of those things.

87**. Medical** – House stared at the door Chase had just slammed, wondering if a medical excuse of a bum leg really was a fair argument when fighting with the blonde.

88.** Narcotic** – As a doctor, Chase has worked with narcotics before, but seeing the liquids pumped into House's arm after the accident was something else.

89**. Off** – House hated being on bottom, which wouldn't have bothered Chase except that meant that he always had to be on the bottom and found himself telling House to get off of him a lot more then normal lately.

90.** Oil** – While the idea of Chase and Wilson trying to fix a car was humorous, a whole new sensation came to House seeing them both with oil smudges on their shirts, hands and cheeks.

91**. Paranoid** – Chase refused to believe he was paranoid, and that the worry that House and Wilson were sleeping together wasn't the important, but he found himself checking through House's stuff a lot more then he normally did.

92**. Piercing** – House couldn't remember seeing Chase stutter the same way he did that day he'd noticed the faint scar on his belly-button from what he was right to assume was once a piercing.

93**. Tattoo** – One of the things House knew was that when Chase hung out with his old friends and they got drunk, they would probably do something stupid, and seeing Chase walk in with a small tattoo on his lower back wasn't as much of a surprise as it should have been.

94**. Ring** – House was unpredictable, that was common knowledge, but giving Chase the small gold ring to wear around his finger was something that the blonde had never expected, and House wasn't sure was right.

95**. Sarcasm** – Before Chase had even met House, he'd been warned about the doctor's sarcastic tendencies, but even so that didn't stop Chase from being surprised when they first met.

96**. Thief** – While he honestly couldn't call House a thief, Chase knew if the ass didn't stop stealing his keys and wallet from his pockets he'd have to beat him.

97**. View** – On a whim once, House had taken Chase on a motorcycle ride out into the country, and while the view had been spectacular, Chase was more interested in how they close they were and the fact he could feel House's heart beat when he leaned against him.

98**. Weddings** – Chase wasn't ever one hundred percent sure that House really hated weddings, or that Wilson had somehow gotten dragged into getting married to another woman.

99**. Yearn –** If Chase found it odd, he never said, but he had long since noticed House yearned for the touch of the other physically, but almost always ran away when it became more then that.

100**. Jell-O** – There were few things that House deemed appropriate for Chase to do, and even went through the trouble to teach the blonde how to properly eat Jell-O - Through a straw.

Got a favorite word? Is there a word you wish to see? Let me know, and I'll do my best.


End file.
